You Knew About The Tragedy yet Still Repeat It
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Melepaskan orang lain demi kebahagiaannya, kebahagiaan sendiri sirna. Mengulangi hal yang sama, akankah membawa kebahagiaan nyata? Ataukah ada jalan lain? / OkiKagu! More warning inside. Thankies for reading.


**You Knew About The Tragedy yet Still Repeat It**

.

 _Warning_ : OkiKagu. _Slight!_ HijiMitsu. Mitsuba _already passed away._ Kamui _become an alien hunter too._ 20 _y.o_!Okita Sougo, 16 _y.o_!Kagura. _OOC_ _Quick-typing made some_ t _ypo_ (s)? _Lack of description_ _. Too slow/fast pace? (My) Headcanon everywhere. Unbeta!_ Penggunaan nama depan.

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi Hideaki _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _owns_ _plot_.

 _A/N:_ Anggaplah Sougo dan Kagura sudah tahu latar belakang keluarga masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong maaf struktur bahasa Inggrisnya tidak bagus. Sougo dan Kagura akan bersikap baik di depan (makam) Mitsuba.

.

Ada kisah seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Mereka bukanlah keluarga, kekasih pun bukan. Teman? Tidak, hubungan mereka lebih tepatnya adalah persaingan. Mereka adalah saingan dari awal mereka bertemu. Jika sedang jalan-jalan ke taman Edo, berhati-hatilah agar tidak terjebak dalam pertarungan sengit mereka.

"HYAAAAAAH!" Suara melengking milik gadis _Amanto_ itu terdengar bersamaan ayunan payung ungunya yang besar, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, Sadis!"

Si pemuda hanya menikmati setiap waktunya, waktu patrolinya. Bertarung dengan _China_ adalah cara menghabiskan waktu patrolinya yang membosankan. Mereka berdua memang berjanji untuk semakin kuat di saat mereka bertemu lagi, tapi, ternyata mereka tetap imbang, "Kauyakin, _China_?" ia segera melompat ke atas payung besar itu, "Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu." ia menunjukkan sebuah senyum meremehkan sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya.

Kagura dengan cepat merunduk dan beberapa helai rambut jingganya terpotong. Kemudian melemparkan pemuda yang berada di atas payungnya, meski lemparan itu tidak akan melukai si Sadis itu. Sougo mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

"Bersiaplah _China_!" Ia segera maju dengan cepat ke arah gadis itu. Kagura menatapnya dengan malas, kemudian menghindari serangannya dengan menumpukan tangannya ke atas kepala rivalnya untuk melompat.

"Kita sampai di sini saja, Sadis." Nafasnya terengah-engah, "Sayang sekali, ini mungkin pertarungan terakhir kita, karena aku sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali dengan Papi dan Kamui." ia memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Pria di hadapannya menyarungkan pedangnya dan menatap datar gadis itu. Ia menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, ia tidak ingin bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya. Tapi, pertarungan terakhir dan dia kembali ke angkasa ...

Yang benar saja?

Kembali kepada pemburu alien dan kakak psikopatnya? Sougo mengacak pelan rambut coklat pasirnya. Yang benar saja, gadis yang ia panggil _China_ itu selalu seenaknya sendiri. Seenaknya sendiri menentukan pertarungan tadi adalah pertarungan terakhir, seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk 'tidak mengucapkan perpisahan' (1), tetapi, sekarang malah ia sendiri yang mengucapkan perpisahan?

Dasar gadis monster _Yato_ yang rakus dan tomboi.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kami akan mengadakan acara perpisahan secepatnya. Papi langsung berangkat menuju bumi setelah mendengar perkembanganku yang terakhir. Mungkin minggu depan, aku akan pergi."

Sougo mendengus pelan. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi bukan? Tapi, ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Perempuan yang paling berharga adalah Mitsuba, tentu saja. Tetapi, Mitsuba sendiri telah tiada. Tidak ada perempuan lain yang ia perhatikan, tidak sampai perempuan yang sangat tidak perempuan ini masuk lebih dalam ke hidupnya.

Ia memberikan dukungan moral saat _Shinsengumi_ dibubarkan, ia membiarkan keoptimisannya memengaruhi Sougo ketika _Shinsengumi_ harus pergi dari Edo, ia menggantikan Sougo mengunjungi Mitsuba, ia membantu Sougo untuk melepaskan kebosanan dalam keseharian pemuda itu.

Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh untuk tidak menyadari Pangeran Sadis sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa nanti." Sougo segera berjalan menjauhi Kagura yang masih memegangi payung ungunya.

.

 _Menahannya untuk kebahagiaanku?_

.

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai masuk ke dalam setiap kamar orang di Edo. Menandakan pagi sudah datang dan waktunya untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Wakil kapten _Shinsengumi_ membuka sebuah pintu dengan keras, "Oi, Sougo. Saatnya kau pergi patroli." ia melihat sebuah buntalan di atas futon.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang pergi Hijikata." Jawab buntalan itu.

Urat di pelipis Toshirou muncul, dengan ganas ia buka selimut yang melapisi pemuda yang seharusnya berpatroli, "Ada apa denganmu?! Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk patroli di minggu ini!"

Sougo yang masih meringkuk segera mengeluarkan, "Cih." dengan suara kecil.

"AKU BISA MENDENGARNYA! SEGERA PAKAI SERAGAMMU DAN PATROLI!"

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu segera beranjak dari _futon_ -nya, merapikannya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam _Shinsengumi_. Alasan terbesarnya untuk patroli adalah bertemu melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan _China_. Tapi, kali ini ia juga tidak mau patroli karena gadis itu.

"Kapten Okita, kau mempunyai kantong mata. Apa tadi malam tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya rekan patrolinya hari ini, Yamazaki. Mata-mata _Shinsengumi_ itu segera mendapatkan pandangan mata yang menusuk, ia hanya menyengir pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Shinpachi-kun bilang lusa akan mengadakan acara perpisahan dengan _China_ -san. Dia mau ke mana ya?"

Sougo segera melangkah menjauhi mata-mata Shinsengumi itu, "Aku patroli ke sana, Zaki." tanpa persetujuan Sagaru, Sougo segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sungai. Ia mendengar samar Sagaru yang terus memanggilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau membicarakan _China_.

Ia memasang masker tidurnya dan tiduran di atas rumput hijau. Ia tidak tidur, ia hanya malas melakukan semuanya. Ah, setiap patroli memang begitu. Semoga saja Edo aman tanpa ia perlu patroli.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini." Suara familiar muncul dari atasnya. Sougo tidak perlu membuka masker matanya untuk mengetahui siapa itu, "Zaki bilang kau pergi patroli. _Che_ , nyatanya kau malah malas-malasan."

"Kau ribut, _China_. Jangan menggangguku." Pemuda itu memberi gestur tangan mengusir. Lalu, ia memunggungi Kagura.

Gadis bercepol dua itu menatapnya kesal, "Kau kenapa sih? Zaki bilang suasana hatimu sedang buruk." lalu ia duduk di samping Sougo yang tiduran.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu? Kau bukan ibuku ataupun kakakku. Pergilah bermain dengan anjingmu atau mengunjungi Soyo- _hime_." Kagura menatap punggung yang berbalut seragam hitam _Shinsengumi_. Punggung pemuda Sadis yang ia kenal sejak dua tahun lalu. Pemuda yang menyembunyikan ketakutannya di balik sifat sadisnya.

"Apa kau merindukan kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja. Andaikan di seberang sungai ini _Aneue_ muncul, aku akan segera menyeberanginya."

Kagura menatap lagi punggung tersebut, dari jawaban tersebut sepertinya bukan itu penyebabnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menemuinya?"

"Kaubicara apa _China_?" Ia bangun dan melepaskan masker merahnya, "Kauingin sekali melihatku tersiksa? Bukankah kautahu bahwa ..." Di hadapan kakaknya, ia akan melepaskan seluruh pertahanan dirinya, menceritakan apapun yang ia ingin ceritakan, jika gadis itu melihatnya, ia akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Kau akan menangis?" Jawaban tepat sasaran, Sougo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Kagura, "Tidak apa. Aku pasti akan seperti itu juga saat di depan _Mami_." Sougo membiarkan pandangannya menatap gadis itu. Ekspresinya melembut, tidak seperti _China_ yang biasa ia lihat.

Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu berdiri dari tempatnya tidur. Sebelum merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil di seragamnya.

"Kau ... Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi ya? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku jika kau punya masalah. Aku akan menjagamu. Itu janjiku dengan _Aneue_." Mata birunya menunjukkan keseriusan dari kalimatnya itu.

Sougo benci saat apa yang ia jaga harus diambil secara paksa darinya. Kenapa hal ini terjadi, belum cukupkah ia jatuh? Kenapa di saat seperti ini, perempuan ini bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa perempuan itu selalu mengetahui isi hatinya?

Kepalan di tangannya mengerat, lalu, menepis tangan Kagura, "Aku akan pergi sendiri, _China_. Jangan ganggu aku." Sougo kembali meninggalkan Kagura yang sekarang memasang wajah terkejut.

"DASAR SADIS BODOH!"

Kagura membiarkan kekesalannya meluap, tetapi, pemuda itu tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

.

 _Melepaskannya untuk kebahagiaannya?_

.

"Tadi, Shinpachi-kun datang memberitahu kalau besok akan mengadakan perpisahan dengan China-san yang akan pergi dengan Umibozu-san." Setelah makan malam, Isao mengunjungi kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

Toshirou mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pergi dengan Umibouzu? Itu artinya dia akan pergi ke luar angkasa?"

Sagaru segera muncul, ingin ikut dalam topik pembicaraan itu, "Ya, _Danna_ bilang itu adalah harapan _China_ -san dari dulu. Setelah ia cukup kuat, ia akan ikut terbang bersama keluarganya." Isao mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, Sougo akan kehilangan teman bermainnya. Sayang sekali, padahal ini kali pertama ia memiliki teman yang lebih muda. (2)" Gorila itu mengatakan pikirannya.

Tanpa mengomentari satu kalimat pun, pemuda berambut pasir itu bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Toushirou, Isao, dan Sagaru saling menatap.

"Kapten Okita benar-benar kesal dengan topik itu."

"Sougo mungkin memang menyimpan rasa dengan _China_?"

"WAAAAAH! SOUGO KITA SUDAH DEWASA!"

Kemudian mereka bertiga hening.

"Se-sebaiknya kita tidur. Kita bisa mati jika ia mendengar kita membicarakannya." Bisik pecinta mayones itu. Sagaru mengangguk cepat dan Isao menurut saja.

Setelah Gorila dan _Jimi_ itu pergi. Toushirou menghela nafas, ia juga memutuskan untuk beranjak dan pergi ke kamar Sougo. Wakil kapten itu segera bertanya, "Sougo, kau masih bangun?"

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawab suara dari dalam. Suaranya dingin, sebenarnya menyiratkan ketidakinginan untuk diganggu.

Tapi, pria bermarga Hijikata itu langsung masuk dan berkata, "Kaukecewa dengan _China_ yang akan pergi, bukan?"

Mata biru gelap itu menatap pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya, "Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk?" pemuda dengan surai pasir itu tetap memunggungi lawan bocaranya, "Kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Memangnya kenapa jika aku kecewa?"

"Karena kautahu kau harus melepaskan _China_ demi kebahagiaannya."

Sougo tidak perlu diberitahu lagi, ia memang berencana untuk melepaskan Kagura. Ia tahu bahwa Kagura itu sungguh menghargai keluarganya. Entah keluarga kandung ataupun keluarganya yang di sini. Kehidupan keluarga kandungnya dulu sangat berantakan, meski sekarang tanpa _Mami_ -nya akhirnya ia berhasil mengembalikan kakak bodohnya seperti dulu.

Berarti ia akan merasakan keluarga sebenarnya, bukan?

Meninggalkan Sougo yang sendirian.

"Sekarang, kaumengerti bukan perasaanku, Sougo? Itulah yang kurasakan saat menolak kakakmu." Toshirou sangat sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya kepada adik orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia bahagia dengan pernyataan wanita itu, tetapi, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin membahagiakan anak sulung Okita itu. Toshirou hanya akan membawa bahaya baginya, memperpendek umur Mitsuba yang sudah pendek.

Sougo tertawa lemah, "Hijikata Sialan, bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan perasaanku denganmu? Aku melepaskan _China_ karena ..." Ia akan kembali kepada kebahagiaannya yang sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan bersama keluarganya. Bersama ayahnya dan kakak bodohnya, mereka akan kembali bersama-sama untuk memperbaiki keluarga mereka sendiri, kemudian ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "keegoisanku."

Toshirou menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang ia hirup, mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon di halaman _Shinsengumi_.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini, tapi ..." Ia menatap abu rokoknya yang mulai berjatuhan, "Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku." lalu, ia menutup pintu kamar Sougo.

.

 _Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan bersama?_

.

Pesta perpisahan untuk Kagura diadakan di kediaman Shimura yang lebih besar daripada markas _Yorozuya_. Banyak orang diundang untuk datang ke acara kecil tersebut.

Awalnya dimulai dengan pemberian kenang-kenangan untuk calon pemburu alien itu. Dari aksesori perempuan, resep masak, _sukonbu_ segunung, payung baru (yang sudah didesain seperti payung _Yato_ ) yang cantik, boneka besar yang mirip sekali dengan Sadaharu, dan lain-lain. Senyuman Kagura mengembang, begitu banyak orang yang perhatian dengannya.

Makan malam sudah disediakan oleh Shinpachi dan Kagura. Kagura sudah belajar memasak dari Shinpachi, kadang ia mengembangkan masakannya sendiri sehingga kemampuan masaknya mungkin di atas Shinpachi. Kudapan dan bir juga sudah disediakan, dengan harapan acara tersebut untuk bersenang-senang.

Terlihat Ayame Sarutobi yang masih berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hati (atau tubuh seorang yang sadis) Gintoki. Gintoki terus-terusan menahan wajah ninja mesum itu. Pemimpin _Hyakka_ juga hadir di sana, dengan membagikan _kunai_ -nya gratis. Ia tidak sengaja meneguk sebuah kaleng bir yang alkoholnya rendah sekali, Tsukuyo memang tidak bisa minum alkohol sedikit pun. Salah satu atau dua _kunai_ -nya mengenai kepala Gintoki, seperti biasa. Sacchan segera diseret pergi oleh Tsukuyo yang tanpa sadar sebenarnya cemburu dengan kelancangan rival cintanya itu. (Ia masih menyimpan rasa pada Gintoki meski ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung.)

Tae berbincang ringan dengan gorila penguntit, yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Isao. Kyubei turut serta dalam perbincangan sepasang kekasih itu, melihat Tae tersenyum senang merupakan salah satu kebahagiaannya, lagipula ia melihat kakak Shinpachi itu sebagai sahabat. Tojo? Ia tetap turut serta dengan gadis bermata satu itu dan masih menunggu untuk dilihat sebagai pria yang dapat melindungi Kyubei.

Kagura mengambil sebuah kaleng bir dan segera diambil paksa oleh Shinpachi, "Kau belum cukup umur, Kagura-chan." gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia pikir di saat tidak ada yang memerhatikan ia dapat mencuri kesempatan meminum bir. Shinpachi segera memberikan sekaleng korotamin C. Gadis bermata biru itu mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat orang-orang yang ia kenal saling berkomunikasi. Ia menemukan kelompok Shinsengumi tetapi tanpa orang itu.

"Mencari Sougo?" Suara berat terdengar dari sampingnya, cukup mengejutkan Kagura yang tengah melamun. Gadis itu segera menggeleng cepat dan meminum minumannya. "Toshirou menyalakan kembali rokoknya dengan pemantik mayones kesayangannya, Mungkin Sougo tidak mau terlihat paling emosional di sini."

Emosional?

Di kepala gadis berumur 16 tahun itu segera memutar kejadian sehari lalu. Di mana rivalnya menepis tangannya dan mengusirnya dengan suara dingin. Jadi Penyebab suasana hati Sougo buruk adalah dirinya sendiri?

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, _sebuah_ kaki berada di punggung wakil kapten Shinsengumi dan menendangnya, "Hijikata Sialan, jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan keadaan orang lain." si pelaku menatap korbannya yang kesakitan dengan cuek.

"Sadis ..."

"Jangan bilang kau merindukanku, heh."

"SIAPA YANG MERINDUKANMU, DASAR SADIS BODOH!"

Tanpa peringatan, tangan pemuda itu meraih tangan pucat Kagura dan menariknya keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan semua hiruk pikuk di dalam sana, meninggalkan tawa riuh para anggota _Shinsengumi_ dan _Hyakka_ , meninggalkan pekikan horor para pemabuk. Semua suara itu hilang secara perlahan dan tertinggal jauh dari punggung Kagura. Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang membawanya pergi.

Keheningan mereka berakhir ketika Sougo membuka mulutnya, "Kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _Aneue_ bukan?" tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tangan milik Kagura. Sama seperti waktu itu, tetapi, kali ini ia tidak ingin melepaskannya dan melemparnya. (3)

"Ya, tentu saja. Kupikir aku akan pergi setelah pesta tersebut berakhir." Jawab Kagura. Ia tidak berniat memprotes kelakuan si Pangeran Sadis satu ini. Biarkan saja ia melakukan apa yang ia mau, pikir Kagura.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan nisan bertuliskan Mitsuba Okita. "Aneue. Aku datang lagi ..." Ia meletakan beberapa tusuk dango yang kemudian dituangkan _tabasco_ kesukaan Mitsuba, "Hari ini aku datang bersama Kagura." Sougo tahu jika kakaknya masih hidup, pasti ia akan menasihati bahwa ia harus memperlakukan gadis dengan baik. Dari cara memanggilnya hingga berlaku di depan seorang gadis.

Perempuan _Yorozuya_ itu berjongkok kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya, " _Aneue_ , aku akan pergi dengan _Papi_ dan Kamui lusa. Tetap perhatikan kami, ya? Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk memperhatikan Sou-chan." Lirihnya.

Mata merah Sougo menatap Kagura. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, tidak apa jika ia melepaskan gadis yang bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya (Sougo tidak berniat memberitahukannya, tetapi, menunggu agar Kagura menyadarinya akan memakan waktu selamanya.) Tetapi ...

" _China_."

Kagura lalu membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas.

"Kau masih berani mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat kau akan pergi?"

.

 _Dengan melupakan satu sama lain?_

.

Kagura tidak bisa mengeluarkan wajah Sougo dari kepalanya, mata merahnya yang menatapnya dingin, suaranya juga dalam dan mengintimidasi. Sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, pemuda berhati gelap itu meninggalkannya sendirian di depan makam kakak tercintanya. Kagura segera melanjutkan semua keluh kesahnya di depan makam Mitsuba.

Tetapi, tetap saja.

Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya kemarin?

"Kagura. Suara berat dengan nada malas membangunkannya dari lamunan. "Kau akan mengirimi kami oleh-oleh, bukan?" Gintoki dengan mata ikan matinya menatap 'anak'nya yang akan pergi. Catherine ikut menyoraki permintaan Gintoki.

"Gin-san!" Giliran Shinpachi selaku orang yang meluruskan orang lain, "Kagura-chan, kirimi kami surat tiap minggunya, ya?" ia menahan air matanya yang sudah siap mengalir.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sudah tumbuh besar dan akan meninggalkan kami ..." Otose menatap gadis bersurai jingga itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kagura menatap induk semangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah menganggap Otose seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Kagura-chan ... Aku akan mengirimimu _tamagoyaki_ yang kumasak dengan sepenuh hati ..." Kagura hanya tertawa kecil dan segera menolak pemberian Tae.

Tapi, mungkin itu bisa jadi senjata yang bagus?

" _China-_ san!" Isao membuang air hidungnya, " _Shinsengumi_ akan merindukanmu. Terima kasih sudah bermain bersama Sougo kami!"

"Apa itu hal yang baik atau tidak?" Sagaru menatap atasannya dengan aneh, " _China_ -san. Semoga kau sukses ya! Kirimi _Shinsengumi_ surat juga ya!"

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah perpisahan." Wakil kapten _Shinsengumi_ mengeluarkan sebuah botol mayones yang bertuliskan rendah lemak. "Ini baik untuk perempuan."

Kedua ayah angkat Kagura segera memukulnya, "Baik darimana?! Mayones itu sendiri tidak baik untuk perempuan!"

" _Leader ..._ Aku dan Elisabeth akan merindukanmu Ucap Katsura yang akhirnya mendapat bagiannya untuk muncul. Papan milik Elisabeth bertuliskan, "Akhirnya muncul juga." dan "Hati-hati di jalan!"

"KAGURA-CHAAAAAN!" Adik Shogun ke 14 itu segera memeluk sahabatnya, "A-aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi jauh, hiks! Ja-jangan lupa kirimi aku surat, ya, huhuhu ..." Soyo terus menangis tanpa memerdulikan pandangan orang lain.

"Tenanglah, Soyo-chan! Aku pasti akan mengirimi surat dan mengirimimu _sukonbu_ yang kutemukan di luar sana!" Sang sahabat memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

Mata birunya menelusuri setiap sosok orang yang mengantarnya, "Kau mencarinya?" suara Nobume terdengar. "Aku rasa ia akan datang, cepat atau lambat." Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lembut. Kagura adalah salah satu orang yang membantunya menjalani hidup barunya, semenjak itu mantan wakil kapten _Mimawarigumi_ itu terlihat lebih hidup.

Lalu, untuk terakhir kalinya, trio sadis bersaudara itu berpelukan.

"Kagura-chan ..." Umibouzu menepuk pundak anak gadisnya, menandakan bahwa mereka harus segera pergi masuk. Kagura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Ia tidak akan mundur lagi. Ia akan menghadapi semuanya. Ia menggenggam erat _qipao_ merahnya. "Aku pergi, semuanya ..." Tidak ada yang bisa menahan air mata. Gintoki menatap kepergiannya dengan mata memelas, Toshirou mengalihkan kesedihannya dengan pura-pura menyalakan rokok. Sisanya menangis meraung-raung. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan dari tempat perpisahannya, sebuah benda melesat dengan cepat dan dengan reflek Kagura yang bagus, ia segera berbalik dan menangkap benda itu. Sebuah kotak hitam. Umibouzu dan Kamui segera siaga, adakah orang yang ingin melukai anak/adik mereka.

Si pelempar segera mendekati Kagura. "Oi, sebelum kaupergi, aku akan bertanya satu hal ..."

Kagura segera menatap balik pemilik mata merah gelap itu, "Aku juga ..." lirih anak bungsu Umibouzu itu.

"UNTUK APA KAU MELEMPAR BENDA INI?! KAUINGIN AKU MATI?!" / "UNTUK APA KEMARIN KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?! INGIN MENGEJEKKU?!"

"BUKA DULU KOTAKNYA!" Jawab Sougo sewot.

"AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKAN CINTA KELUARGA!" Jawab Kagura kesal.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah, tetapi, di pihak Sougo ada rasa hangat yang segera memenuhi dadanya.

Cinta keluarga ya?

Gadis _Yato_ itu membuka isi kotak hitam tersebut dan menemukan sebuah cincin yang bertahtakan batu rubi kecil, mata birunya segera menatap ke arah si pemberi. "Kalau kau ingin membuatku merasakan hal tersebut, pulanglah ke rumahku."

Kagura melongo.

Umibouzu memasang wajah terkejut.

Kamui hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dia mengatakannya, Gin-san." Bisik Shinpachi. Gintoki mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah tidak rela. Tetapi, kedua samurai itu sudah berdiskusi panjang dan menyetujui meski berat hati bahwa kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu serius dengan Kagura.

"TUNGGU, APA MAKSUDMU, ORANG BUMI?! KAU MEMAKSA KAGURA-CHAN UNTUK TINGGAL BERSAMAMU?!" Umibouzu mengamuk, ia tidak akan menyerahkan anak gadisnya begitu saja.

"Ia bilang tadi ia ingin membuatku merasakan cinta keluarga lagi, bukan? Berarti dia HARUS menikah denganku agar ia bisa menjadi keluargaku," Sougo mendekati ayah dari calon pemburu alien itu, "kebetulan anda di sini, secara langsung saya ingin menikahinya, _Chichiue_." ucapnya sambil memegang tangan Kagura.

"SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL _CHICHIUE_?!"

" _Danna_ dan _Megane_ juga sudah merestuiku. Jadi 2 ayahnya sudah merestui kami."

"Aku ayah kandungnya!"

Semua yang berada di sana segera ricuh, menyoraki pasangan yang akan jadi. Setelah diharapkan bersama dari dulu, akhirnya sekarang mereka akan bersama! Tangis sedih berubah menjadi tangis haru. Tae sempat menanyakan kapan ia akan dilamar Isao. Sacchan juga begitu dan segera dibuang oleh Gintoki.

Kamui menatap ayahnya yang tengah berdebat tentang calon suami anak gadisnya yang belum ia setujui. Ia melihat wajah adiknya yang bersemu merah karena malu, tetapi, gadis itu tetap membela calon suaminya. Mantan kapten _Harusame_ itu tetap tersenyum. "Arara, aku tidak menyangka ada yang bisa menyukai Kagura."

Sougo Okita telah melompati tragedi yang pernah terjadi pada Mitsuba Okita dan Toshirou Hijikata. Ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tidak dengan Kagura. Ia akan terus menunggu gadis itu hingga ia akan kembali ke bumi Edo lagi.

.

 _Mari berjumpa lagi._

.

(1) Kalimat Kagura semacam jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena _Shinsengumi_ akan kembali ke Edo.

(2) Mitsuba sendiri yang bilang kalau teman-teman adiknya jauh lebih tua. Kalau Kagura yang lebih muda 4 tahun (dan Shinpachi yang lebih muda 2 tahun) dianggap teman, berarti Sougo akhirnya mendapatkan teman yang lebih muda.

(3) Adegan jatuh dari tebing.

 _A/N_ : Gagal paham sama diri sendiri. Sekalipun Sougo mengerti alasan Toushirou yang menolak kakaknya, tapi, ia masih membenci Toushirou. Nah, supaya dia mengerti, ia harus merasakan hal itu juga. Meski tidak berakhir tragis(?)

 _Thankies for reading and don t shy to give me some advice._

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
